How He did it
by rh-fntc
Summary: A Missing Moment from 'A Lifetime Ago', a GGVM crossover. Pure fluff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So I wrote another fanfic a few months ago and I was thinking of writing a sequel, it was 'A Lifetime Ago', a GG/VM crossover. This is a missing moment, sort of. More info in AN2.

For LoVe23 who insisted on this pairing.

**HOW HE DID IT**

**2012**

The sun was shining brightly but not overly so that it was hot. The temperature was a good seventy degrees. It was as if the gods were shining upon the residents of Stars Hollow.

Rory Gilmore could not help but smile widely at the scene around her. Children were milling around the town square. She grinned at her brothers who were also partaking in the annual event.

"Do you think they'll notice if we ditch them?"

Rory shook her head and her shoulders shook in uncontrolled laughter at the words whispered to her.

"They probably won't but mom and Luke probably will, seeing as they are watching us from the diner." She replied as she looked up at him.

"See that's what I don't get. They're here so why do we have to be here too? I mean, I love an Easter egg hunt as much as the next guy but this is simply-omphh."

He was cut off by one of her brothers who tackled his legs.

"Richie, what did Mom tell you about tackling people?" Rory asked her brother, consternation coloring her tone.

"That if it's Logan to do it often." Richie smiled up at her.

"She did not." Her eyes narrowed at his response.

"Oh that's right, cousin Jess told me that and mommy just laughed." There was a mischievous twinkle in her brother's eye.

She patted her brother's head and at the corner of her eye she saw Logan Echolls rolling his eyes.

"Now little man, next time you see cousin Jess make sure you give him the same treatment and there'll be a nice treat for you." Logan kneeled down so he and Richie could see eye to eye.

Richie looked thoughtful for a second, "What kind of treat?"

"Anything you want." Logan smirked at him.

Her brother nodded, "Will too?" referring to his twin.

"Will too." Logan's smirk widened at the idea of Jess Mariano being tackled by both of the twins.

The five year old broke into a wide grin and held out his hand to Logan, which the young man shook happily as he stood up and swung the little boy in his arms, which resulted into a fit of giggles from the five year old.

Rory smiled at the interaction, "Now Logan Richie won't win the egg hunt if you keep manhandling him like that."

At her words the two stopped and Richie tried to wriggle free from Logan's hold. Logan put him down obligingly and the little boy picked up his basket and broke into a run towards his brother, who was busy looking behind the bushes of the town square.

"You need to stop bribing them just so you could cause Jess bodily harm." Rory remarked as she grabbed his hand and let their fingers intertwine.

"He started it." Logan retorted childishly.

Rory rolled her eyes at him and the two started walking again.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Your parents are available to watch the twins, so why exactly are we still here?" he asked her as he swung their hands playfully.

"They're reliving their old diner days." Rory commented offhandedly as she kept her eyes on the twins.

"Ah…to be young again." He remarked as they stopped by a bench and promptly took a seat.

Rory turned to her boyfriend and looked at him as he leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. He looked relaxed and happy, just sitting next to her.

"Hey Hunter asked Addy to move in with him."

Logan opened her eyes at her words and smiled, "He's been asking her to move in since their first date. Not exactly news to me."

"I know that. But this time Hunter said that she might say yes." Rory frowned at his lack of reaction.

"Do you mean to tell me that you haven't heard the play by play yet?" he smirked at her teasingly. Ever since the two women had a heart to heart, as Addy called it, they've been thick as thieves. The two women had begun a tradition of calling each other every morning. Jess was actually jealous at the friendship but refrained from commenting when the two laughed when he first broached the subject.

"She didn't call me this morning and it's her turn. Do you think something happened?" her frown deepened at the thought.

"I'm sure if something really bad happened then we would have heard about it already. Veronica would've told you already. You women are completely burning the phone lines with all your gossiping." Logan closed his eyes once again so he did not see the hand that slapped the back of his head coming.

"Gossiping! What do you call your phone conversations with Jess and Dick then? Isn't that the same thing?" she looked at him archly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"First of all ow! And it's not the same thing since we don't call each other everyday." He scowled at her.

"Whatever." She replied as she went back to watching the twins.

Logan waved absently at the direction of Luke's Diner. Rory looked puzzled at his actions so she spared a glance at the diner and saw her mother waving happily in their direction. Lorelai was laughing and Rory smiled, her mother obviously saw her whack Logan on the head.

"Jess wanted to know when we want the plane. And to make sure that there is more than the two of us, more environment-friendly that way." Logan traced circles at the back of her hand as he murmured the words.

"Well, there's me, you, mom, Luke, the twins and Wallace sent me an e-mail that he'll join us, Hunter is in New York so he'll be there as well, that more than two so we're good."

"Good, we'll never hear the end of it if Addy found out that we are wasting fuel if it was just the two of us."

"There's nothing wrong with conserving energy." Rory stated in defense of their friend.

Logan shrugged in return and the two were quiet for awhile as they watched the egg hunt coming to a close. Will and Richie were looking at their bundle and obviously decided to combine their efforts as Richie put his eggs into Will's basket. Rory smiled at her brothers' actions and saw that Logan had a smile on his face as well.

"Yep, definitely your brothers, smart as whips. Think the town will let them win?" Logan stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Well, the town loves us, so I think they'll win." Rory countered as they started walking towards the gazebo.

From the corner of her eye she saw a blue egg at one of the bushes near the bench and tugged at Logan's hand so they could change directions. She walked purposefully towards the blue egg with Logan trudging behind her.

"Where are we going Rory?" Logan's voice took a decidedly whiny tone.

"I saw an egg. Will and Richie can use it so they'll win for sure."

"Isn't that cheating?" Logan shook his head at her.

"I'm their sister, I'm allowed to help. And it's not cheating."

"Semantics."

Rory picked up the egg and saw that it was not an actual egg at all. Instead it was a plastic one.

"Looks like your brothers charmed their way into winning anyway. No need for that egg now." Logan pointed out as she examined the blue egg.

"The Gilmore-Danes gene is obviously at work." Rory grinned up at him and held out the egg to him. "This isn't part of the egg hunt. We use boiled eggs. One time Kirk didn't draw a map of where he put the eggs and it resulted in a great stink." She shuddered in remembrance.

"So what are you going to do with that then?"

"Give it to the twins anyway. Who knows it might have something good inside." Rory shrugged.

"Why don't you keep it for yourself then? The twins won already. I'm sure they've got all the prizes that they need."

Rory looked at him skeptically as they continued towards their original destination. She shrugged to herself and decided to open it when they finally reached the back of the crowd gathering near the gazebo.

She was having difficulty opening the egg and sighed in exasperation as she held it out to Logan. He gave her an open-it-yourself look and she huffed in annoyance. She went back to trying to open the egg.

When she finally got it open it revealed a diamond solitaire ring. She was awestruck and found herself wondering who could have lost such a beautiful ring. She gnawed at her bottom lip and was deciding whether to make an announcement up at the gazebo, after all everyone was in town, the poor guy who lost it will be very grateful to get it back.

"So…" Logan looked at the opened egg and then at her.

"I think I'll talk Taylor into letting me announce that I found this ring. That way whoever lost it would stop worrying." She remarked and looked determined to do just as she said.

Logan rolled his eyes at her and plucked the ring from her hands. "So I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

"Get down on one knee; it's more romantic that way." Babette shouted from front of the gazebo.

"No, just make your speech and then slip on the ring when she says yes." Taylor contradicted.

"No, no. You're doing this all wrong. You should take her hand and profess your undying love for her." Miss Patty interjected.

"Would you all just shut up?" Luke yelled at the top of his lungs as the entire town kept throwing more suggestions in Logan's way. Lorelai patted his hand as the town followed his angry instruction and looked back at Rory and Logan.

The world stopped for Rory at the implication of their words. "You're asking me to marry you?"

"I don't remember asking anything." Logan commented.

"Now that's romantic." Lorelai shouted sarcastically.

Logan rolled his eyes in response and took Rory's hand in his. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you are the one for me. Will you marry me?" he smiled at her charmingly, but it was the look in his eyes that confirmed everything for her.

"Aren't you going to kneel down while you ask me?" Rory asked him teasingly. "How about a longer speech than that, or just as Miss Patty said profess your undying love for me?"

"Is that really necessary?" Logan muttered quietly.

"You really are a regular Romeo aren't you?" Lorelai piped in.

"Yes." Rory cut off the biting remark that she knew was on the tip of Logan's tongue. "I will marry you Logan Echolls."

Logan turned his attention back to her and his brown eyes widened at her answer. Before he could react she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Rory. You are my everything. You know that don't you?" he murmured against her neck. Rory shivered at his words and nodded.

The rest of the people around them were clapping at their display.

"How about slipping the ring on her finger now?" Kirk shouted above the applause as the couple parted.

Logan held out the ring for everyone to see and slipped it on Rory's finger with such flourish.

The rest of the town applauded once again and Rory grabbed the back of Logan's neck and kissed him soundly, the two became oblivious to their surroundings.

"Okay, now onto the celebration." Lorelai remarked above the chatter. The trucks parked at the side of the town square opened up and food was unloaded.

When the couple finally parted from their kiss Rory looked bewildered at the flurry of activity around her. Banners were unrolled, proclaiming congratulations for the happy couple and music started playing.

"What's all this?" Rory gestured around her.

"An engagement party sweets." Lorelai smiled at her and grabbed her hand to admire the ring that adorned it.

"You did all this? For me?" Rory looked at Logan tearfully.

"For you." Logan nodded and tightened his hold around her waist. "I had to do it; after all they were generous enough to help me, although I could have done without the charts on the likelihood of you saying yes." Logan looked thoughtful.

Rory grinned at his reply but then frowned as a thought occurred to her. "We can't celebrate without the rest of the gang."

"Ask and you shall receive." Luke nodded towards the direction of the diner where their friends were all standing by; waiting for a signal that it was okay to crash the party. When Logan nodded, Addy tore away from Hunter's side and ran towards Rory who met her halfway.

"You're engaged!" the younger girl exclaimed as the two hugged.

"I'm engaged!" Rory replied. "And you gave me no warning."

"I didn't know. Jess and Veronica kidnapped me from my house last night. Hunter told me nothing. They took my phone and everything, told me I'll spill the beans otherwise." Addy glared at Logan who was walking towards them.

"Don't blame me. Everyone else suggested it. We all agreed that you two have become too close that you won't be able to shut your mouth about my plans." Logan retorted as he wrapped his arms around Rory from behind.

Addy's eyes narrowed at his words. "Well, I don't care. All I care about is that you're engaged." She turned back to Rory and smiled.

Rory smiled back and as if they planned it the two women squealed and jumped loudly, forcing Logan to release his hold on Rory.

"You did it man." Hunter thumped Logan on the back when he reached the three of them. Jess was just about to offer his congratulations when he was cut off by Will and Richie, the force of the two as they tackled him was enough to send him on his back.

"Oh yeah, I did it." He looked at Jess who was still on the ground with the twins still on tops of him and then to Rory who was surrounded by Addy, Veronica, Mac, Carmen and Lorelai. She looked up and saw him smiling at her and she smiled and winked at him in return. "Yes, I did it." Logan nodded and smiled widely as he inched his way towards her.

* * *

AN2: Okay so there, I've been trying to write a sequel for A Lifetime but I can't seem to get it together so I just settled for a missing moment, how Logan proposed to Rory. Hope you liked it. And I am currently working on another fic on how Veronica and Jess met, still don't know where to post it, if it should be in VM or GG. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
